marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 61
| StoryTitle1 = What a Tangled Web We Weave...! | Synopsis1 = When Gwen Stacy confronts her father about his involvement in the attempted theft of top secret plans, his brainwashing wears off and he tells her the truth of what happened. With George wanted by the police and slated to be killed by the Kingpin's men, they decide to try and flee the city. Peter, having deduced they may be in trouble from the Kingpin's men, comes to their rescue but arrives to find their home full of the Kingpin's goons. When Spidey defeats them, he finds that they have also been brainwashed and are useless for getting any more information from Kingpin. While elsewhere, Harry Osborn drives Mary Jane to the club where she dances as a Go-Go Girl and they find that it's been abruptly closed. Meanwhile, Harry's father is slowly beginning to regain his memories of being the Green Goblin when he sees an advertisement for a documentary about his alter-ego. Later, Norman shows up at his lab and yells at Dr. Winkler for going over his head in getting equipment, unaware that Winkler is hiding the Kingpin in his lab. After Osborn leaves, the Kingpin demands the death of the Stacy's and Peter Parker, the only people that can pin this recent crime on the Kingpin. As Peter develops a special gas mask to protect him from the Kingpin's gases and begins searching for any clue to his hide out, his men manage to stop Gwen and George at the airport. They are taken back to Osborn Industries and are about to be killed by a giant vat of a boiling hot chemical. This is interrupted by the arrival of both Norman Osborn and Spider-Man. The two fight off the Kingpin and his goons, and while Winkler is killed, and the Kingpin escapes, Spider-Man saves Gwen and George from a painful death. Afterward, the true story comes out and with Osborn's corroboration of the events, George Stacy's name is cleared of any wrong doing. | Writer1_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler1_1 = John Romita Sr. | Penciler1_2 = Don Heck | Inker1_1 = Mickey Demeo | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * ** * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** Peter and Harry's Apartment ***** Osborn Laboratories ***** Gloom Room A-Go-Go **** ***** Items: * * * Brainwashing Machine * Kingpin's sleep gas tie-pin * Vehicles: * * Norman Osborn's private helicopter | Notes = Continuity Notes * Norman Osborn has had selective amnesia, forgetting his alter-ego the Green Goblin following a battle with Spider-Man in . * Following this story is when Gwen Stacy had a secret affair with Norman Osborn, as revealed in - . Publication Notes * Page 19, Panel 1 bests fits the image on the cover. * Credits: ** Perspicaciously produced and presented by: Stan (The Man) Lee and John (Ring-a-Ding) Romita ** Daringly Delineated by: Dazzlin' Don Heck ** Exotically Embellished by: Mixed-Up Mickey Demeo ** Lonesomely Lettered by: Swingin' Sam Rosen * References: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}